Paw Patrol?!
Paw Patrol? By:AllGoodPups The End? Summary:This is a dark story about 2 new guys in Adventure Bay With Marshall That Ruin Adventure Bay Part Two Here http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Paw_Patrol%3F_Part_2%21 ---- Setting: Marshall Thoughts in His Pup House At Night PAW Patrol..."Adventure Bay's Heros" Wow It's so stupid all we do is save cats and track more cats the pups are so ignorant I hate all of them Espically Chase Why does everyone love him? I love Skye I gave her all my love for her to reject me...And Chase gets her...All the pups are stupid Rocky,Rubble,Zuma,Also the people of Advneture Bay Are even Slower...If anyone i shouldnt talk about being slow but that not true the pups thinks im stupid and thats problary why Skye rejected me its my cover its so good no one can catch me...I'm Marshall..Not your Regular Average Marshall I'm Dark Marshall my alter ego to end the PAW Patrol Forever. The Next Morning Marshall wakes up and see the sunrise "How Nice?" He thinks to himself. He looks around and see Skye And Chase in Chase's puphouse and he rolls his eyes. He thinks to himself "My people should be here soon" 3 Hours Later Ryders up and also are all the pups Rocky yawns "Morning pups" Hey Rocky repiled all the pups Ryder pour the pups Breakfast Hear a Very loud noise Skye "Wow its a plane heading right for the lookout!" "OH NO!" Ryder yells While Ryder panics Rockys infroms Ryder hows there People Jumping the plane! Marshall's "people" were here These Two people were Ryders age and there names Julian And Matt. Julian being a quite little nerd on his compter all day or as he calls him self "Geek" . Matt being athleic and is a fanboy of Sonic hes a crazy and acts tough also has high selfiseen unlike Julian. Back to the pups Ryder Yells "WHAT ARE THOSE MANICS DOING??" Ryder runs in the lookout while the pups continue breakfast "I hope there OK there planes gonna land in the water" added Rocky "Who even are they?" said Skye "Whoever They Will probably get hurt" said Chase "LOOK THEY HAVE PARACHUTES!" Yelled Rocky Ryder comes running out of the lookout with a binoculars "Yes found them" happily said Ryder. Ryder zooms up and is SHOCKED "Th-The-THERE ME AND KATIE'S AGE!" all the pups are happy knowing they just might have new friends. In the Air "Lel we've been falling forever now" sa;s Julian "I know whats up with this place" adds Matt "its just us nothing wrong with this place" says Julian. Julian And Matt finally land on the beach there plane kinda fell in the water but that does not matter. "Finally Adventure Bay" yells Matt "Yup Home of the Paw Patrol" adds Julian In the Lookout Marshall been quite this whole time because he can't blow is cover. "Ready for Action Ryder Sir" says Chase to Ryder "now pups you all know about how at breakfast people were jumping a plane"said Ryder "Yes" replied all the pups "ok good they landed a coupled of minitues ago we need to go welcome them" Commands Ryder "im gonna need all pups on deck" "Alright PAW Patrol is on a roll" On The Beach All the pups arrive and see the two getting there things and better being chill Ryder thoughts "Wow different people better try to make friends unless there lame all the people in Adventure Bay are lame" thinks Ryder "What''s your names?" Asked Ryder With A Smile "I'M Julian" said Julian "And I'm Matt and whats your name?" asked Matt "I'm Ryder and Welcome to Adventure Bay also this is PAW Patrol meet Chase,Marshall,Skye,Rocky,Rubble and Zuma say hi pups"Commanded Ryder "Hello!" all the pups yelled excited "So we came to see whats up and to greet you welcome to Adventure Bay again just hit me up if u need anything here's my number" "Thanks!" said Julian "Where you guys gonna stay?" asked Ryder "Don't worry Matt got a sick house that's kinda convertible its sirks when we make it larger to stay in the house" Answered Julian "WOW COOL" Yelled Ryder "Yeah i kinda know how to move atoms" said Julian "Even COOLER" said Ryder "Matt just setting it up"said Julian "i guess i better get going nice meeting you guys" Ryder Leaves with the pups. '' In the House: "Wow Ryder's nicer than I thought he would"said Julian "Yeah the pups seem a bit concerned about us expect Marshall"said Matt "Before we End the Paw Patrol we need to gain the city's trust and most of all the pups and Ryder" added Julian "That's fine Wanna play Minecraft?" Asked Matt "Sure lets jump on hypixel" Answered Julian Soon After they fell asleep and lets the next part start Part two here http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Paw_Patrol%3F_Part_2%21 Category:Episodes